


A Red Sword

by EndlessRainOfWords



Series: A Beautiful Wish [9]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRainOfWords/pseuds/EndlessRainOfWords
Summary: Adora decides to propose to Catra with a red version of the She-Ra sword. Catra also has a surprise prepared for their anniversary....They have been talking about moving to somewhere close to the Bright Moon Castle but away from the city, on the edge of the Whispering Woods. Their own place to start the rest of their lives in. Conversations like these were the reason why Adora decided to propose....
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: A Beautiful Wish [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803148
Kudos: 32





	A Red Sword

Adora held the red sword with the dark silver grip, "It's perfect, thank you." she put it in her large bag. She paid for the shopkeep and left the shop. She had traveled to Dryl for a red and silver sword that would mirror her blue and golden one. She told Catra that she was here to get her an anniversary gift. She hoped that Catra would not guess that this was also her proposal blade. If someone told her that Catra would ever want something like this years ago, she would laugh at them. Over the years, both of them started to see She-Ra as a part of Adora, and Catra loved all parts of her. She also let the fact that she wanted a sword of her own slip and Adora took note immediately.

They had been on missions taking small breaks in between for some time, and it seemed to be over. They still had to keep communications with the planets they restored to make sure they were doing well, and other planets they traveled to. However, their travels in space would not be because of urgent missions anymore. Glimmer would take the crown back from Micah after the yearly celebrations, and Bow would be pronounced as her fiancé. Adora had been talking their ears off about the proposal. She has written a speech, drew the sword a milion times and made sure to have it ready for their anniversary. Catra was also preparing a surprise for Adora. She had been working on something for months on the ship, not allowing Adora to see it.

They have been staying in Adora's old room since they got back. They have been talking about moving to somewhere close to the Bright Moon Castle but away from the city, on the edge of the Whispering Woods. Their own place to start the rest of their lives in. Conversations like these were the reason why Adora decided to propose. 

She wanted to see Entrapta on her way back but learned that she was in the Northern Reach to collect materials, "I wish I knew that before I entered your maze." she told Entrapta over her tracker pad. 

"Well, you should have called. Why are you in Dryl anyway?"

"I had to pick up something, and I brought Darla to you", Adora answered. 

Entrapta got excited as they talked about her plans to travel in space with Darla again. 

A few days later, Adora took Catra out for a picnic. The wind was blowing the smells of flowers of the woods, the sun was beaming down on them through the leaves of the long trees around them. They sat on a light blue blanket and ate sandwiches with strawberry lemonade. 

Catra's hair had grown, it was in a ponytail, she was wearing black overalls with a maroon shirt. 

"Happy anniversary, Catra." she held Catra's hand, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." she smiled at Adora, “I want to give you my gift now.” Catra got up and extended her hand. “Come on.”

Adora got up as well, put the blanket in the bag she had the sword in. "I have a surprise for you too, you know."

"You'll give it to me later. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Adora answered. Even though the probability of Catra saying no was low, she was nervous to propose. 

They walked for about five minutes and Catra made her wear a cloth over her eyes.

"I'll close my eyes!" she whined.

"No, you'll peak. Come on, wear it." Catra giggled.

"I won't. What if I trip?"

"I won't let you. I promise." Catra smiled softly and there was nothing Adora would not do for her smile.

After Adora wore the cloth, they started walking. Catra was holding her arm tightly. Adora felt a cold breeze, 

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Remember when we picked a spot to have a house in?" Catra removed the cloth, "Here it is."

In front of Adora stood a white house with blue windows and what seemed to be a part glass roof.

"3 bedrooms, a large kitchen and an office. Just like we talked about." Catra explained.

Adora was stunned, "Catra, it's... it's beautiful."

"I thought we should decorate the inside together. So, it's empty but," she handed her a key, "Happy anniversary. Just so you know, if you don't like it-that's completely okay and we can find a different house."

They went inside and Adora liked the house even more, "It's perfect. Catra, I don't even know what to say."

Catra squeezed her hand. Adora was brought to tears. This was it, the house they would grow old in. "I love it."

Catra seemed to relax, "I'm glad you liked it! I designed it but Glimmer and Bow helped organized having it built while we were gone. I'm really glad you liked it, stars, I was so nervous."

"You know, I had a whole speech ready but I can't remember any of it right now." she pulled herself together and took the sword out of her bag, "I love you Catra. You make me so happy and I want to try to make you as happy as you make me for the rest of my life."

Catra was crying as well now. Adora pulled the sword out of the case, "I promise to protect, love, and support you. With this sword, I ask, will you honor me by being my wife?"

"Yes."

Later, Catra would tease Adora about proposing with an ancient tradition they learned from Micah. Their friends would throw them an engagement party, Catra would get drunk enough to sing with Scorpia. They would furnish their house over the summer. They would have a small wedding in fall. They would hang the sword over the fireplace. But all of that was later, they would simply hold each other close for now. 


End file.
